


Peace and Silence

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meditates on Vash and how their lives are intertwined.  Originally written for "slash_the_image" on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Silence

Nick Wolfwood took a drag on his cigarette and stared out at the mountains. Humanity didn’t belong here, he mused, and he didn’t belong with Vash the Stampede. But everything had been laid aside: truth, rationality, loyalty. None of those words applied in the grey area Nick lived in now.

Vash woke up from his nap in the car and came up behind him. Gently, he looped an arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him close. Nick looked down at Vash’s black glove. This was what was real to him, now, this hand and this moment and this frustrating, impossible man. He wasn’t going to think about why he had come here, or why Vash seldom touched him with his other hand.

His life now centered around Vash and his damned philosophy. His words went against everything Nick stood for, but both the words and the man had become a part of him now. He would save the world if he had to, even if it was only for the sake of saving Vash.

And he knew he was a part of Vash as well. No matter how many times Nick sinned against his beliefs, Vash forgave him and took him back. Vash simply wasn’t the same without him. He was like Vash’s dark side by now – the one who questioned, the one who challenged, the one who made Vash think in colors instead of black and white.

He turned and kissed Vash on the mouth. Vash gripped the back of his shirt. Nick let his hand fall to Vash’s hip. The second sun was setting, casting darkness over both of them. 

Vash and he were bound together now, and Vash’s innocence had washed over him, as if it could cleanse his sin. Nicholas the priest was now the follower, though he could never say he believed. 

Was Vash crazy or was he? And did it really matter?

Vash removed his glove and reached inside Nick’s shirt to stroke his skin. Nick kissed Vash’s neck and unbuttoned his coat. The desert stretched out empty around them, and he tried to forget the rest of the world.

Peace was everything to Vash and a lie to Nick, but it drew them together all the same. And in the silence, everything was true.


End file.
